


如愿（2）

by Narcissusxhd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissusxhd/pseuds/Narcissusxhd
Summary: 不是个好故事，阅读需谨慎





	如愿（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 你也如愿，我也如愿

你也如愿，我也如愿。

 

 

05

 

高杨遇到黄子弘凡那天是个下雨的夜里。

 

他坐在寝室的桌前发着无可不可的呆，整个人看起来都木木愣愣的，鸦羽般的睫毛垂下来在他光洁的脸上印下一个半弧形的阴影。

 

砰的一声门被打开了，宿舍里的其他几人吵吵闹闹地闯进来，带着汗味，雨水味，冰镇的未暖的可乐味。

 

这才是青春该有的味道。

 

 

高杨一直都觉得自己的青春来得太快走得太早，别人家都还是艳阳天的时候他的世界就落了雨，淅淅沥沥的，不肯停歇的雨。

 

 

他曾不止一次的问过自己和王晰在一起的这些日子是不是真正的快乐，想了好久还是未果。谈不上什么快乐不快乐，就像是荡秋千他被推到最高点，只剩下飞出去然后重重地摔到地上，或者是安稳的平缓降落，看似好像有两条路可选，可仔细看哪条都是死路，哪条都走不通。

 

他想自己或许不会再爱上别人了，他捧着自己的花盆眼睁睁看着花朵枯萎却舍不得铲去盆底烂掉的根。他只是冷漠地看着，看着它颓败凋谢，看着它零落成泥。

 

疼吗，好像是有点。

 

值得吗，他说不清。

 

他被困在了那个雨夜里，男人在他身上起伏，轻轻咬他的耳朵，说，你真可爱啊，我的小羔羊。

 

白细的胳膊环住男人的脖颈，唇瓣一张一合，他说。

 

“哥哥，我爱你。”

 

冲撞应和的是心跳的节拍，高杨觉得自己应该用更加繁复华丽的词藻去描述自己的心动。可是大音希声他只能一遍又一遍的重复，哥哥我爱你。

 

不是别的，是我爱你。

 

“我爱你。”

 

所以靠着这点短暂又盲目的爱，他可以暂时忽略掉，他们之间所面临的高地。他可以去仰望那棵永远结不出果的树，坐在树荫下还能情真意切的把它夸赞。

 

 

他刚刚又给王晰发了消息，他说，哥最近在忙什么呢，怎么都没回我。

 

手指下意识的向上划了划，荧光屏上全是绿色的条条框框。他和王晰很久没联系过了，最后一条是半个月前。他问王晰最近过得怎么样，那个人回了简简单单一句话。

 

“我一切都好，你也要好好照顾好自己。”

 

 

他抱着手机卧倒在床上，笑得花枝乱颤。看起来平淡无奇的一句话被他引申出万种含义，每种都涂着糖蘸着蜜糊上了他心里的小窗户，一切的冷静和自持都被抛到脑后。他在心里一遍又一遍的对自己说，你看啊，他也爱我。

 

他也爱我— —

 

 

 

轻飘飘的一句话之后又是长时间的失联，就像是两辆相互换乘的火车，短暂的相触之后又开始失之交臂。

 

 

室友过来碰了碰他的肩膀，问他，我们晚上要出去喝酒，你去不去啊。

 

可能是被拒绝了太多次对方对他的表态没带着太多的期望，只是来出于礼貌的顺口一问。所以等他回，“好啊，一起去吧。”的时候，满身汗气的男孩愣了一瞬才回道，好那你等我洗个澡换个衣服。扯了毛巾就朝浴室里走去，边走还边嘟囔，今天真是出了奇了。

 

 

高杨看着男孩离开的背影弯了眼睛。你看他们多好啊，干净纯粹从里到外都是没被世俗污染过的白。同样的年纪，天差地别的经历，自己和王晰的事他没敢给别人提过。

 

太难以启齿，太有悖世俗。

 

 

寝室的窗户没关，一阵风吹进来，男孩那颗柔软湿润的心呀，好像被吹干了。

 

 

 

 

这不是高杨第一次进酒吧，他不是什么乐意安于现状的性子，刚上大学的时候寝室里几个人一合计就是一晚上的通宵快活。但是他也很清醒，他从来不让自己喝醉。反正也就是几个男孩，闹腾归闹腾也出不了什么事儿，他们喊他去他便欣然前行。

 

可是后来不知道王晰怎么知道了这件事，冲他发了好一通脾气，尖酸刻薄的话也说了不少，他没吭声任由着对面的人骂个痛快，可是到底是受力反馈自己的心也凉了半截。他只记得当时他坐在窗边通过无线电波去模拟听筒那边的人由口不择言变成苦口婆心的心理活动，他其实没听进去多少，一心里只想着王晰赶紧说完他俩都能痛快。

 

就像是学生时代里那人穿着雪白的衬衫冲他扔下没有及格的试卷。

 

他只是沉默着，像是一个不会说话的路灯。半晌，等到对面的人全然无声后他才出了声。他说，你既然对我这么不放心当时为什么要改了我的志愿呢。

 

王晰改了他的志愿，在他高考后的那个炎热的，看起来一切都充满希望的夏天。

 

高三的最后时刻他把自己逼到了战场的前线，不分昼夜的用青春去将自己消耗。高考好像是他对未来搏得一线生机的一条康庄道路，他的成绩进步的很快，白色试卷上越来越高的分数好像使眼底泛着的乌青都变得有了意义。

 

真的太光明了，他的人生，他的爱情，他的一切。

 

六月初的艳阳天里，当他听到最后一场考试的铃声响起来，然后慢慢合上笔盖的那刻，他觉得天似乎亮起来了。然后是等待，等待着成绩出来。他悄悄地对了答案又给自己估了分数，估出来的分数足够上本市的重点，他甚至开始憧憬即将到来的大学生活。他和他的爱人可以肆无忌惮地相爱，他和他的父母可以随心所欲的团聚。

 

 

然后王晰兜头扯过一块黑布遮住了他的光。

 

 

那好像也是一个下午吧，天色灰蒙蒙的，将落未落的像是要下雨。男孩手里拿着录取通知书站在教职工宿舍的门口不住的抖，他对面的男人慢条斯理地吸着烟，烟圈溶在空气里像是从未存在过一般转瞬即逝。

 

他第一次喊了他的大名，声音里带着颤。他说，王晰你凭什么。

 

“凭什么一声不吭就改了我的志愿。”

 

就改了我的心之所向。

 

他看着他的爱人哥哥皱着眉把烟丢到了地上，黑色的尖头皮鞋将燃着的烟头用力的捻灭。他说，高杨你不用用这种眼神看着我，带着老师和学生谈心的一贯的语重心长 ，你还小有些事情你不懂，我这是为你好。

 

 

雨没打预告就落下来了，高杨没动，王晰也没动，任由那从天而降的眼泪落了他们满身。

 

高杨一直知道自己有一双多情的眼睛，而那双眼睛此时又沾了雨露更令世间所有的人都软了心肠。他觉得自己应该哭一哭的，将眼泪化作带有腐蚀性的药剂换得他的心软，把被遣到远方的委屈和不解都带着报复性地回馈。可是眼眶只是酸的厉害，一滴眼泪也滴落不出来。

 

他只是低着头，不肯说话也不肯抬头。雨水滴滴答答地从他的发梢落到眉睫上，视线模糊了隐隐约约的他看到那双黑色的尖头的皮鞋朝他逼近了，冷雨之中人对人的体温更加敏感，那人把他圈进了怀里，他便把脑袋歪在他的胸口上，听那颗褶皱过多的心脏在他的胸腔里砰砰作响。

 

“我知道你是为了我好。”他被浓情蜜意揉搓地瓮声瓮气，“可我不想离你太远。”

 

王晰是怎么回答他的来着，他说— —

 

 

“没关系啊，反正我们来日方长。”

 

可是当时的天上还在飘着雨，太阳躲在云彩后面。

 

没有来日，何谈方长。

 

 

 

06

 

酒吧里的音乐很吵，鼓膜随着声波的起伏一张一合，像是搁浅的鱼翕动的侧腮。高杨不忍心让自己耳中的鱼死去，于是他溜进了洗手间。

 

他喝得有些醉了，头脑都涨得发疼。打开水龙头把冷水用力地拍到自己的脸上，冰冷却也没能让他清醒。

 

清醒太难了，他觉得自己更适应沉迷。

 

而那不清醒的头脑又牵动了肢体，他觉得自己的脚下有些发飘，就像踩在一朵不停浮动的云上一样。他晕晕乎乎地往前走，自然也没看到眼前人。

 

砰地一声，是肉体碰撞肉体的响。高杨发出了微不可闻的呜咽，他的鼻子碰到了那人的胸膛上，恰恰那胸膛还没什么肉，一堆骨架把衣服撑着，他怕把他装散了架捂着发酸的鼻子就抬头瞧。

 

灯光闪烁里，他看到了一双亮晶晶的眼睛。

 

眼睛的主人伸手抹去了他因撞击的疼痛而泛起的泪，他对他说，不好意思。

 

“不好意思，碰疼你了吗？”

 

 

滴答，滴答。

 

 

毫无预兆的滴答声从心底传过来，好多年没听过的声音了。可这次与上次不同，上次是冷冽的空山新雨后。

 

这次——

 

这次是心蜡熬出的油。

 

 

 

07

 

高杨摘下眼镜揉了揉已经有些沉重了的眼皮， 狭小的车厢里逼仄拥挤空气里泛着各种难言的气味，绿皮火车的时速慢到让人怀疑他此生是否还能被它载回终点，于是他把头扭过去看向窗外不断消失不见的村庄和树木给自己增些盼头。

 

肚子叫了一声，他伸手招呼乘务员要了一碗泡面。小心的起身给身侧的人道歉说，打扰了借过一下。

 

 

不断灌入的开水带着调料包在面桶里开始跳舞，高杨看了看头顶上那盏结了厚厚油层的挂灯，捧着泡面回到了自己的座位。往嘴里塞了一口，然后伸手从口袋中把手机掏出来。

 

 

长按，开机，然后屏幕亮了起来。

 

 

收件箱里安安静静的躺着未读的消息，左上角的数字提醒了它的数量。

 

五条。

 

五条来自黄子弘凡的短信。

 

 

高杨翻着这些信息，忽然就觉得口中的面变得食不知味。

 

 

两天前，他在酒吧的洗手间里撞了一个穿着黑衣服的男孩，中间好像又发生了些什么他记不清了，只记得酒店大堂里金碧辉煌的水晶灯，被房卡解锁的门。

 

还有他和那人同时跌落的床上时床垫发出的闷哼。

 

 

然后吻零零星星地落了下来。

 

冷漠的，凉薄的，只属于一夜情的。

 

他把脑袋往那人的胸膛上蹭了蹭，一缕熟悉的味道粘黏在他的身上，他想起了他同男孩走进的原因。

 

 

他身上有那个味道。

 

他们身上都有那个味道，那个来自绿色瓶子里的清凉的，沁人的味道。

 

王晰好像又出现在他的身边，好近好近。他伸手把那人拉下来，脸贴脸颈交颈。

 

“哥哥。”

 

 

 

周围忽然静了下来，方才的喘息声溺死在难耐的沉默里。

 

 

 

印象里，他身上的人好像皱了下眉，伸手擦了擦他脸上的泪，开口道。

 

“你喝醉了，我不是你哥哥。”

 

“但是你别哭。”

 

 

 

他俯身去咬高杨的耳骨，顺着轮廓下滑，亲他的耳垂，舌尖划过皮肤，刺激的高杨浑身发抖，不知何时被男孩握住的性器也跟着战栗。

 

有道光擦着他的眼睛划过去，他晃了晃神。

 

理智归了点位，他断断续续地出声问，你叫什么名字。

 

趴在他身上的人没有回答他，沾了润滑的手指在那方神秘的软穴内开拓。火热又敏感的内壁守了长时间的空房，此刻被这样肆无忌惮地侵犯，绵长的刺激冲上大脑带来了椎尾本能的蜷缩。

 

褶皱和凹凸都被充分的照顾，高杨觉得自己好像被打湿了，一叶孤舟独自荡漾在看不见边际的海面上，桅杆被风雨吹得飘摇，他需要一个东西将自己固定。

 

 

男孩此刻正照顾着他的胸口，吮吸使他胸口上的敏感因充血而变得红肿，斑驳的红痕落在他素白色胸前像极了寒冬腊月里的点点梅花开。他手肘发力支起来软了一半的身子，手指却无意识地扯了男孩的头发，胸口向前送的更甚。

 

多一些，再多一些。

 

他飘摇了太久了，蜡烛烫吗，或许是烫的。可那竹叶滴水太冷，烤一烤也就成了好事，灵魂因干燥而有了重量，他重归地面。

 

 

王晰让他漂浮，像是阳光照射下游荡在空气里的灰。

 

而眼前的男孩让他降落，他不知道他为什么会产生这样的想法，他明明连他的名字都不知道。

 

他的名字 — —

 

 

于是他又问了一遍，你叫什么啊。

 

昏暗的黄色灯光下，男孩冲他笑，露出了一口白花花的牙齿。并不白皙的手指从耳朵上取下那些夸张的耳饰，高杨这才恍然他刚刚是被什么晃了眼。小巧的十字架被随手搁在了床头的柜子上，高杨侧头看了看他左侧的柜头，觉得十字架不光是耶稣的绞刑架。

 

也是他的绞刑架。

 

 

身后的软穴被毫无预料的打开，有什么东西顶了进来。坚硬的，火热的，带着年轻而冒犯的冲撞。他太久没做爱了，即使做了细心妥帖的扩张依然觉得有撕裂般的疼痛。冲撞闯入了花心，研磨他躯体内的每一寸凹凸，年轻的肉体产生撞击的声响。

 

是钢琴上摆着的节拍器，是动地而来的渔阳鼙鼓。

 

是他心里响起来的最后警报。

 

男孩终于开了口说，你真的想知道我的名字吗。

 

 

“我叫黄子弘凡。”

 

 

08

 

黄子弘凡？

 

黄子弘凡......

 

他睁着失神的眼睛小声地念叨，每念一声都迎来一记更深的顶弄。

 

 

那你叫什么— —

 

 

破碎的，零落的字眼一个一个淌出来，像一瓣瓣落在绿苔上的花。

 

 

“高杨。”

 

 

露水情缘不该交换姓名，天光划破云层我们彼此穿上衣服就消失在对方的世界里。姓名不该存在，存在即是羁绊，红绳一人一半拴住了手指。

 

你扯不断，我扯不断。

 

 

 

 

09

 

高杨醒来的时候黄子弘凡已经走了。

 

光从窗户里射进来，高杨被眼皮上泛起的一缎白照醒，他迷迷糊糊地睁不开眼一片目光从睫毛后面透出来。身体沉得吓人，动动手指都好像牵动的全身疼痛。可有些意外的身下干爽的很，他想起昨晚和那个陌生男孩彻夜的放纵，心里五味杂陈。

 

他当时偏过了头，酒店楼层很高，透过窗子他看着那包罗万象的世界忽然觉得有些寂寞。铮亮的

玻璃上像一面镜子映出了一双明亮的眼睛，镜面上的男孩冲他弯了弯唇角，然后他看到自己腿被抬的更高，冲撞也更加用力。

 

马路上的红灯亮了起来，他也自爱欲的高空跌落，垂着的手指动了动，好像要抓住一片未散尽的云彩。

 

再后面的事他就记不清了，裹着一身的疲惫和餍足沉沉睡去，一觉天明。

 

枕边的手机响了起来，一串陌生的数字备注写了黄子弘凡。高杨看了看，心里才暗暗想原来是这四个字。

 

 

他按了接听键，男孩明快的声音从听筒里飘了出来，“我猜你大概是醒了所以打个电话过来问问。”顿了顿比刚才低了个八度，你没事吧。

 

带着试探的，悄悄地问句，仿佛声音再大一些就把话题里的瓷娃娃给震碎了。

 

高杨在电话的这头笑得乐不可支，他能有什么事，有些累是真的却也没娇贵到这个地步。他笑着把话题扯开问黄子弘凡，我怎么会有你的号码呀？

 

晨起的懒散让他的声音变得黏糊糊的，不由自主地就带了些撒娇的意味。男孩的声音变得更轻了，带这些哑像是被薄纱遮住的毛月亮。

 

“不好意思，没经过你同意就私自动了你的手机。”

 

——因为觉得太合衬所以不甘心缘散于此，转了点脑筋也想多加一些彼此的勾连。

 

 

是一见钟情吗，黄子弘凡清晨看着身侧的人陷在清甜的梦里。他有些懊恼，昨天夜里自己太莽撞，明明不是第一次做这种事情了可还是没忍住，一次又一次，一遍又一遍。

 

食髓知味，甘之如饴。

 

于是碰了他的手机，出人意料的那人没设什么屏保密码，他一路畅通地在他的手机里留了自己痕迹。

 

然后，退出。

 

猝不及防的他退到了最近联系人的界面上，最上方黑底白字写着两个字。

 

— —哥哥。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> （未完待续......）


End file.
